


The World is Different at Night

by NixInTime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humor/Romance, I have no idea where this is gonna go, Magic, Modern/Fantasy AU, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Supernatural Creatures, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU, but here we go, creatures of the night, inaccurate timeline stuff, self harm is later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixInTime/pseuds/NixInTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries of war raged across the planet in a never ending battle between the creatures of the night and humanity. Vampires, gargoyles, mages, witches, and werewolves; horror stories used to make children behave, raided the country sides, tore through towns, destroyed and devoured everything that got in their way. Hundreds of years of bloodshed and chaos lead to an uprising. Humans banded together, joined by wolves, bats, and misfits alike that had grown tired of the senseless violence. They called their force Overwatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea that popped into my head while I was at work. No idea where this one is gonna go, but this one will have multiple chapters!
> 
> Reviews and kudos would be greatly appreciated.~ 
> 
> (Also, if I screw up any translations, I apologize. Google Translate is still my best friend.)

Centuries of war raged across the planet in a never ending battle between the creatures of the night and humanity. Vampires, gargoyles, mages, witches, and werewolves; horror stories used to make children behave, raided the country sides, tore through towns, destroyed and devoured everything that got in their way. Hundreds of years of bloodshed and chaos finally lead to an uprising. Humans banded together, joined by wolves, bats, and misfits alike that had grown tired of the senseless violence. They called their force Overwatch.

 

Lead by the Lacroix clan, the team of hunters pushed back against the forces of darkness that had named themselves Talon. Both forces spread across the globe as their fight escalated, until Overwatch prevailed. The war still rages on though, in the suffocating silence of the night. Overwatch still stands strong against their hidden enemies, even now at the dawn of a new age...

 

History has all but forgotten their name and their story. The Lacroix name is now recognized for their wine instead of hunting beasts. Overwatch and Talon were brushed off as a retelling of an old story concerning a boy named Arthur who became a king. Werewolves and their likeness are still stories, used now to entertain rather than to scare.

 

If only the population knew how different the world was when the sun went down...


	2. School and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College is back underway at Gibraltar University. Students are returning back to class after a long, summer vacation.
> 
>  
> 
> No warnings of any kind for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too exciting in this chapter, just getting the basics going. Hope you like it.~
> 
> See anything wrong with the translations? Please, lemme know. As stated before, Google Translate is my best friend. |D

Campus was buzzing with life as students from all across the globe returned from their summer holiday, excited voices filling their courtyard with tales of who did what over the last three months. Piercing green eyes stared out at the throng of students, the slightest hint of a smile forming beneath them. Amélie watched with silent amusement as she sat on her favorite bench -oh, how she missed the rickety, wooden thing- under a pair of towering trees that covered the woman beneath them with a blanket of shade, protecting her from scorching Gibraltar sun. Some of the students she recognized, though this semester she notes on just how many there were that she didn't actually know. She spies Lúcio in the distance talking excitedly about something that she can't hear, but judging by the way the boy was flailing his hands about and pointing to his headphones, she had a pretty good idea of what he was saying. To her left, she can see her favorite teacher, Zenyatta, happily walking into the Research Hall. The young woman barely had time to register the sound of footsteps running towards her before another body practically smashed into her, thin but surprisingly strong arms wrapping around her tightly. "Amélie!" a voice all but screeches at her, brown eyes staring up at her as the arms around her tightened their hold.

 

"Bonjour, Hana... You're crushing my ribs, cher."

 

With an eye roll, Hana let her captive go, giggling shortly after. "I wasn't hugging you  _that_ hard." she insists, sitting next to the taller woman. It's Amélie turn to roll her eyes before she looks her friend over. The gamer is just as pale as she was three months ago, no doubt from staying inside at all hours of the day playing that darn game.  _'What was it called again... Omnic Crisis?'_  Her hair was longer now, reaching her shoulders instead of stopping shy of her ears. "Star Command to Amélie, come in." Emerald orbs blinked before a hand shoos the one waving in front of her face. "I'd like to know who put you in charge of any sort of 'command', Hana." The Korean gasped dramatically, throwing a hand over her heart, and looking absolutely appalled.

 

"Oi, you take that back. I'm the better than every noob out there, and you know it."

 

"Hmhm, sure you are... Have you seen Lena yet?"

 

Hana blinked before shaking her head, following up with a quick look around the courtyard. It seems the Brit was nowhere in sight, a small sigh escaping the dark haired woman's lips. Lena had been her friend since she was five. They had met on the playground near their primary school, where the feisty young girl had come to her aid when a group of boys had been picking on her. She remembers the unruly mess of brown hair bobbing as the much smaller girl charged over, literally  _growling_ at the three boys before kicking them all in the shin. They had left crying, and Amélie had watched the whole thing through teary eyes. The rest was history. Her father did everything in his power to make sure the two attended the same school, allowed countless sleep overs, invited the girl's parents over for cook outs every other week. Lena had always been her fierce protector, and that title remained just as true when Amélie's father died in a car crash. It was the following day that she was introduced to Hana, and the two stayed with her for nearly an entire week as she grieved for her lost parent. Now, every time the energetic woman wasn't around, it left the Lacroix heir feeling empty. After three months without seeing much of her childhood companion -Lena's parents insisted on them going back to King's Row for family reunion, one that lasted nearly two months-, she was anxious to catch at least a glance of her. The heavens knew how much she longed to see those ridiculous orange googles the brunette insisted on wearing purely because Amélie had gotten them for her birthday, to feel the leather bomber jacket that had been passed down from her grandfather, and to ponder about the strange, but enthralling, blue crystal necklace that rested around Lena's neck. There wasn't a day stored away in her memory that didn't show Lena wearing the necklace that closely resembled a collar. When asked about it, the Brit always replied with-

 

"Lookin' for someone, luv?"

 

A full fledged smile spread across Amélie's face as she stood up from the bench, turning to come eye to eye with the girl running through her mind. Lena stood behind the bench, a lopsided grin on her face, hazel eyes covered by the familiar orange googles both of them had grown so fond of. The taller of the three opened her arms, and that was the only sign her friend needed. Lena hopped the bench, practically throwing herself at the other woman as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Amélie put her arms around the other's shoulders, burying her face in the always messy spikes of hair. "Je commençais à craindre, ma cherie..." she muttered, earning her a light hearted chuckle from the woman in her arms. "Don't worry now, luv... The calvary's 'ere." 

 

"You're still using that catch phrase, Lena? Oh, my god."

 

Lena grinned, pulling out of the embrace to stick her tongue out at Hana. "You better believe I am, nerd. That is the best line ever." she retorted. Hana scoffed, opening her mouth to say something else before the bell rang. Lena groaned, letting her head fall on to Amélie's shoulder. She giggled at the hand suddenly ruffling her already disheveled hair, pulling back, and stepping away once the ruffling turned to light tapping. "We can talk more after class. It's only the first day, we get to leave at lunch time." the Frenchwoman said, picking up her over the shoulder bag. "I'm assuming you two will be coming to the castle afterwards, non?"

 

"You betcha."

 

"What about you, Lena... Lena?"

 

Green and brown locked onto the British woman in front of them. Hazel eyes were narrowed behind orange glass, a snarl curling the woman's upper lip. Amélie could hear a familiar growl building up in brunette's throat, the habit she had known her to do for years suddenly giving her a chill down her spine. She followed her glare to a student she wasn't sure she knew. The stranger appeared to be Indian with beautifully dark skin, and equally dark hair. The woman turned, eyes immediately falling on the trio beneath the trees. Her gaze turned into a glare instantly, dark orbs staying on Lena. "Lena... Everything okay?" Almost reluctantly, the Brit broke off the stare off, turning to Amélie with a smile as if nothing had happened. "Yeah, everything's alright. Let's get moving, we're gonna be late for class introductions." With that she took both her companion's hands, tugging them along inside the Research Hall before they could say anything else on the matter. 

 

Amélie glanced back to see if she could find the woman her friend had been so harshly glaring at, but there wasn't a sign of her anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah, Amélie and Lena aren't together just yet. Just gals being pals here. And angry Tracer being angry.
> 
> The next couple chapters will be a bit more exciting than this one, I promise.
> 
> Questions or comments? You can ask them here, or send them to my Tumblr down below. Reviews, critiques, and kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> http://thewxywardtitan.tumblr.com/


	3. Home is Where the Chaos Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tales from the summer are told until an old friend stops by with news of an old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, nothing too thrilling about this chapter, but it's gonna get amp'd up in the next one!

Aside from Lena almost making them late for class because neither Amélie nor Hana had classes in the Research Hall, but rather the North Hall on the other side of the campus, nothing else out of the ordinary happened that day. She kept an eye out for the young woman Lena had growled at, but it was like the woman didn't exist after the stare down. Upon asking Lena about it, the brunette never gave her a definite answer, changing the subject every time. She attempted to ask Hana about, but the shorter girl only shrugged, stating she didn't know why Lena had growled at her. As far as the gamer was concerned, neither of them knew who the stranger was. By lunch she had all but given up on the matter. With the final bell of the day ringing, the three girls met at the university's gate, the tallest of the trio pulling out her phone. She flicked through her contacts while the two next to her conversed, hitting 'call' once she found the number she was looking for.

 

"Morrison speaking... How was your first day, Amélie?" a gruff voice asked, bringing a smile to Amélie's face.

 

"C'était bien, Uncle. I'm getting ready to come home, would it be alright if I brought Lena and Hana along with me?"

 

There's a laugh on the other end of the line, the sound of heavy footsteps thundering afterwards. It was then she realized she was on speaker phone, the next voice booming out like a cannon.

 

"Did you say Lena and Hana?! It's been months since they've been here! Bring them on over, liebling!" the over zealous voice of Reinhardt roared over whatever her Uncle Jack was getting ready to say, a rough sigh following the words. "Well... You heard the man. I'll see you all when you get here. Any requests for lunch, or did you eat at the university?"

 

"We ate here... But knowing Lena, she'll be hungry by the time we get there."

 

"Oi!"

 

"Hah... Alright, see you when you get here, kiddo. Drive safe."

 

With a click, the call ended, Lena giving her a playfully cross look. "You know it's true, Oxton." The Brit laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "Alright, it might be. Let's get going, Hana is zoning out." The Korean flipped them off before returning her hand pack to the hand held gaming device she was playing. With a smile, the two pulled her along, making their way to the sleek black car the belonged to the Lacroix girl. Hana hopped in the back seat as Lena claimed the front passenger side. Amélie slipped into the driver's side, and within a few minutes, they were on their way. Lacroix estate was a page out of a children's story, the building itself resembling a castle from a time forgotten. Stone walls held the structure up, stained glass windows decorating the sides, chimneys lined the roof like spiraling towers. While it was nowhere near the size of an actual castle, the girls had called it so years ago, and even now the 'name' stuck with the building. Four gargoyle like statues guarded all four corners of the Lacroix Manor, their stone gazes watching as the car pulled into the driveway.

 

"I always loved seeing those beasts." Lena said with a smile as she stepped out of the car, a smile on her face as she looked up at the carved guardians. Amélie smiled with her, both women looking at the same gargoyle. At one time, her Uncle Morrison had let the duo up on the roof, telling them the names of the statues. Their favorite one was a female shaped beast, though her name she couldn't remember. The gargoyle was the biggest of the four, bulging muscles carved into the stone that made it. A maw full of teeth snarled at the world below them, incredibly detailed eyes scouring out for miles. Amélie faintly remembered running her small hands over the creature's face, held up by Jack to do so. An 'x' shaped crack that almost resembled a scar rested above the creation's right eye as if it had fought some great battle before resting atop their home. "I know what you mean, Lena. Do you remember that one's name?"

 

"Ah... Now that you ask me, I bloomin' forgot... Started with a 'z' though, dinnit?"

 

A shrug was her reply. Thundering steps reached the girl's ears, a behemoth of a man charging out of the castle's front door. "Es ist mein Mädchen!" the giant belowed, sweeping up Amélie and Lena in his massive arms. Lena laughed as they were twirled around, hugging the man tightly. "Oh, Reinhardt! I missed you, luv!" she cried happily, ruffling the white mane that was the man's hair. "Hana is hiding in the backseat, y'know. She's got her nose buried in one of her games again." The man chuckles, the deep noise rumbling through both his captive's bodies as he set them down gently, lumbering over to the car. "I'll get her out then. Head on inside, darlings. Jack is waiting for ya in the kitchen." Amélie shook her head as Lena ran into the house, shoes squeaking against the hardwood floor as she booked to the kitchen. By the time she stepped through the door, the sound of something breaking reaching her ears. "Oh mon Dieu, Lena..." she mutters, jogging down the hall to see just what had happened.

 

"Don't apologize, Lena, it's alright. I know how you get when you're hungry. Besides, I never liked the cup in the first place."

 

She turned the corner to see both Lena and Jack crouched to the floor, broken remains of the cup mentioned in both of their hands. Lena looked like a tomato, face flushed with embarrassment, a shy grin spreading across her face. "Well, that makes me feel a bit better. Was a bit ugly, wasn't it?" Jack chuckled, tossing the shards into the trash can nearby, dark eyes turning to Amélie. She smiles at the man in front of her, emerald eyes scanning over the scars that marred her uncle's face. A veteran of a war she barely remembered, the man before was a still a proud soldier, bearing his scars with his head held high. White hair tickled the side of her face as the man walked over, enveloping her in a quick hug. He had never been an affectionate man, but his love shone through his eyes as he pulled back, giving his adopted niece a tired smile. "Welcome home, kiddo." Jack said, looking behind her before he raised a white brow. "I thought you said you were bringing Hana along with you?"

 

"I'm here, Mister Morrison, don't worry." the girl in question said as Reinhardt ducked down to get into the kitchen, the girl thrown haphazardly over his shoulder like a sack... still absorbed in her game. "Ah. Good to see you again, too, miss Song. Same to you, Lena, as always. Try not to stay gone for long next time, yeah?" Hana gave him a thumbs up and a smile, Lena's muffled response of 'you got it' calling out behind him. The brunette had her face absolutely stuffed with food, an assortment of plates sitting before her. What used to be a pile of blueberry muffins was reduced to crumbs as she started on the plate of sugar cookies next to them. Amélie rolled her eyes as she sauntered over, plucking a cookie from the Brit's hand before taking a bite out of it. Lena gaped at her as if she had just insulted the Queen and all her family, eyes igniting with a playful fury. "Don't give me that look, I wanted at least one before you ate them all. I'm still trying to figure out where you put all of the food you eat." The shorter girl laughed, sending a spray of crumbs to the floor. 

 

"That's a Row secret, luv. I could tell ya, but then British intelligence would have to kill you." 

"Oh, please."

\--X--

The sun was quickly setting over the mountain range, bathing the Manor in shades of orange and red, sending vibrant designs through the stained glass windows. The living was filled with people and laughter as Lena told her stories from over the summer. "And then the bloke was drunk enough to try a back flip over the taxi!" Reinhardt gave a hearty laugh, nearly smacking into Hana beside him. The girl had a smile on her face despite still playing her game, laying her head back against the massive man's side once he calmed down. The two had claimed the couch once they had finished eating, Jack sitting in the room's only recliner. Lena stood in the middle of the room, arms flailed about as she gestured key points of her tale, body shaking with just as much laughter as Reinhardt. She wiped her eyes with a giggle, flopping down on the love seat next to Amélie. The taller of the two smiled as brown locks fell in her lap, Lena promptly laying her head there. "Sounds like you had quite the time."

 

"Oh, yeah. It was great. I'm glad to be back in Gibraltar though. What'd you do on your vacation, luv?"

 

"Jack and I went to Dorado for a month, then to Zürich to visit Angela and Fareeha. Other than that, we stayed home. Nothing too exciting, hm?" she asked, running a hand through Lena's hair. Another giggle was her answer as Lena nuzzled up against her hand, the action reminding Amélie of a puppy eager to be pet. "What about you, Hana? Or do we even have to ask?" To their surprise, Hana actually paused her game, looking up at them with a raised brow. "You don't have to ask, but I totally wrecked an entire team in the League championship, then got some scrub banned on Omnic Crisis for cheating in multiplayer, because there is no way in hell that you can get a head shot when I'm launching my ult at you. No way, no how." she said with a huff, a sense of proud irritation radiating off her person as if the event still irked her... And knowing the 'pro-gamer', it probably did. "Good on ya, girl. Cheaters never prosper." Reinhardt said with a smile, nudging the much smaller girl with his large elbow. "I'm glad you lot had a good summer. Next time yer off, I'll have to invite you over to the Wilhelm homestead. It's been ages since I had you all up there..."

 

Amélie listened as the man prattled on, mentioning something about possibly using the land to breed horses. She glanced down at the woman in her lap, not surprised to find hazel eyes looking back up at her with a warm glow behind them. In the fading daylight, and the dim lighting of the living room, the blue necklace around her neck giving her brown orbs an ethereal glow. She wasn't sure what the crystal was, even after all these years, or why the thing even glowed. By now she had gotten used to it. Amélie wasn't aware how long she had been staring at the odd piece of jewelry, but attention was drawn to both Lena and Hana as both girls simultaneously looked towards the front door. A light vibration through her thigh let her know the woman was growling, a hiss to left causing her to glance over at Hana. The girl was rigid, teeth slightly bared. Reinhardt stood from the couch as a knock echoed from the front door, the behemoth walking surprisingly quiet for a man of his size. He opened the door slowly, body tense until-

 

"Gabriel! Ah, this is a wonderful surprise!"

 

Lena smirked, body slowly relaxing once Reinhardt came back into the room. Her and Hana both eyed the man that followed him with a mix of suspicion and reverence. To her right, Amélie noted that her uncle had stood, eyes hardened, but a bit of a smile forming on his scarred features. She turned her attention back to their newest guest, one she was surprised to recognize. Gabriel Reyes, her uncle's war time rival and once best friend. Similar scars marked the taller man's face, and often Amélie had wondered if they had been wounded in the same battle years ago. Black eyes examined the bodies in the room, a rugged but sincere smile forming once he spotted Amélie. "Sorry to come unannounced like this." the man said, voice deep and grating. "It's fine, Gabe. What brings you all the way out to Gibraltar?" Jack questioned, a hint of amusement rising in his voice at the scowl he received.

 

"Important news, I'm afraid. I need to speak with you privately, Morrison."

 

"I'll take that as our time to leave," Lena started, sitting up from Amélie's lap, "Mum's probably wondering where I'm at." Hana nodded, putting away her game to reach for the shoes she had taken off earlier. "I should head out, too. It's raid night after all." Amélie watched as Jack gave the two an almost appreciative look before he looked over to her niece. "Would you mind taking them home, kid? I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

 

The sense that she did not have much of a choice lead to the Frenchwoman to sigh quietly then nod, getting up from the love seat to hunt down her bag and keys. She gave Gabriel a small bow as she exited the room, Lena and Hana close on her heels. "I call shotgun!" the Brit yelled, blazing out the door with Hana close behind her, the shorter of the two screaming something about her having it on the way to the castle. Reinhardt chuckled, shaking his head as he shut the front door, face suddenly hardening once it was closed. He returned to the living room, arms crossing over his broad chest. "What news do you bring, old friend? I suspect it must be something rather severe to have you leave Route 66..." the German says with a raised brow. Gabriel snorted, sitting on the abandoned couch.

 

"Severe is an understatement, Knight. If my reports are correct, and they always are, we have a situation."

 

Jack and Reinhardt waited with bated breath, brows raised as they waited somewhat patiently to hear what the darker male had to say. Both men visible paled as the words left his lips, Jack clenching his fists hard enough to make them crack,

 

"Talon is back on the move."


	4. Secret's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following chapter is going to be a bit darker with instances of blood, violence, and self harm. Please read with caution if you are triggered by any of these.

"Does the rest of the team know about this?"

 

"Yes, I recalled them on my way here. As soon as I received the information, I sent out the message. All remaining members have been informed, save for the four on the roof. Everyone knows. I expect most of them to be here by tomorrow afternoon."

 

Jack nodded, walking into the kitchen with Gabriel trailing right behind him. The men stopped in front of a massive rug that covered part of the hardwood floor, both of them reaching down, and pushing the woven fabric away. Beneath the tapestry lay hidden a trapdoor, the wood worn and stained as if it had been there far longer than the rest of the room. With a wave of his hand, the door rattled, opening with an ear piercing shriek as the rusted hinges turned for what seemed to be the first time in ages. Beneath the door was a stone stairway that lead down a winding staircase, the walls softly illuminated by large patches of glowing fungi. "Well, almost everybody knows." Reyes suddenly added, causing Jack to sigh.

 

"We've been over this, Gabe."

 

"And does she know yet? Does Amélie even know what Lena is? Or Hana?"

 

Jack suddenly turned on the man, faces only inches apart, his dark orbs ablaze. "You know why I can't do that! We promised her father that we would protect her from everything, Gabriel, and that includes protecting her from the past." Dark lips pulled back to a scowl, a calloused hand shoving the white haired male away from. "What good would that do if she were to be captured, Jack? Have you even considered that? You aren't protecting her by keeping this hidden!" Jack clenched his fists, his body turning back to the stairs before he began to quickly descend them.

 

"I have considered it, Reyes..." he hissed, reaching the bottom of the stairs. The staircase ended and opened up to massive labyrinth of halls, doors, and rooms. Walls were lined with an assortment of weapons varying from swords to crossbows to shotguns. They are accompanied by suits of armor, each one resembling a specific time period with their unique designs and colors. Jack growled as he was turned around, Gabriel now up in his personal space. "Then you're a fool for not telling her! Please, Jack. She has to know, especially with Talon rearing it's head again."

 

The two glared at one another until Jack sighed, slowly looking away. "Maybe you're right, Gabe... She at least needs to have a heads up." Gabriel relaxed his form, letting go of the man's shoulders. "I'll tell her when she gets back home... Reinhardt!"

  
"Sir!" the giant called from the top of the staircase.

  
"Wake the gargoyles. They need to be briefed on the situation."

  
"Right away. I'm sure Zarya will be itching to fight those Talon bastards, ey?"

  
With heavy steps, Reinhardt made his way down the Western Hall, hastily climbing the stairs to the second floor. A right turn later had him standing in a small room, the only object resting in it being a large ladder that lead to the roof. The wood creaked under his weight, but didn't give, and soon the Knight found himself atop the Lacroix Manor. Four stone beasts surrounded him, their winged backs facing him as they stood vigilant. The man smiled, walking to one of the roofs many chimneys. A large finger pushed one of the bricks, mortar and dust sputtering out as he pushed the block inwards until a soft 'click' was heard. Grating stone reached his ears as the structure shifted, opening itself wide. Inside it rested a large, blood red axe, the metal pristine and shiny despite being locked away in a false smoke stack.

  
He grasped the weapons handle, hoisting it over his shoulder with little to no effort before he turns back to the statues. "My comrades, we have need of you again!" he bellows, lowering the axe from its perch on his arm. He raises his free hand to the blade, not even wincing as the steel bites into his palm, spilling red down its arch and to the ground. The metal hums, the blood coating it running bubbling as Reinhardt raises it to the sky. Once, twice he circles it over his head, a wide smile on his face as the life force coating it spreads. By the third swing, blood is trailing after the weapon as if the metal itself is bleeding. His bleeding hand comes up to rest just below his other, gripping the metal handle tightly, arm muscles coiling in preparation for the down swing.

 

"Rise, slumbering friends! Let the blood of justice awaken you!"

  
With a yell resounding like a battle cry, he swung the axe down, metal sinking into stone with an ear piercing ring. Blood flew from the impact, splashes of crimson coating the gray stone of the creatures around him. The substance immediately began to bubble as if it were boiling, seeping into the stone like water to the earth. The carved stone cracked, four deep roars calling out like thunder as the statues shattered. Reinhardt laughed, only moving to shield his eyes from the raining debris and dust before he took in the waking giants that had started to stretch before him. Two males and two females slowly rose from their crouched positions, groans leaving their mouths as limbs popped. Stone colored wings rested on each of their backs with long, dragon like tails stretching behind them.

  
"Good morning, my friends!" Reinhardt called, wrenching the axe free from the roof. He let the mighty weapon rest back on his shoulder, smile never leaving his face as four pairs of white eyes and fanged smiles met his gaze. "I hope you lot slept well, Genji, Hanzo, Mei, Zarya?" Three of the four heads nodded, a deep laugh coming from the forth. Wings that were as long as the Knight was tall were stretched, pink hair swaying from the action.

  
"Slept like a baby!" Zarya proclaimed, one broad wing wrapping around the smallest of the four's shoulders. Mei giggled, moving closer until she was against the the other's side. "As did I, but I must ask," Genji began, eyes shifting over to him. "What has happened? Something must have happened for all four of us to be awake."

  
"Something has happened." Reinhardt admitted, noting the concern on the beast's faces as their eyes dimmed considerably. "Come to the kitchen and eat while I tell you."

\--X--

Amélie sighed as she drove down the now darkened highway. The sun had finally hidden itself behind the mountains, plunging the world in darkness until the moon rose to take it's place. She had just dropped off Hana, then Lena, making plans to meet up tomorrow morning. The digital clock flipped over to 9:42, green eyes glancing down at the numbers for a moment. Something ran in front of her vehicle, a stream of curses leaving her mouth as she hit the brakes. The screeching of rubber was interrupted by a thud and a yelp before the car finally came to stop. "Merde..."

 

She put the car in park, slowly stepping out. Whatever she had hit was limping into a nearby alley, making the girl frown. Jack's voice rang in her head of, _'Never be out at night'_ , but surely he would make a small exception to check on the poor animal. Only pausing to get into the glove department, and grab the pocket knife sitting there, the girl slowly began to walk towards the alley. She could hearing whimpering as she rounded the corner, a black mass huddled against the wall, just shy of the street lamp. The woman hesitated as the figure shifted, seemingly turning to look at her. Amélie felt her blood run cold as humans eyes locked onto her, a twisted grin gleaming through the darkness.

 

"That hurt, you know..." the thing hissed, voice thick with an Australian accent. What she thought was an animal stood on two legs, towering over the woman. Red eyes peered down at her as the lanky man took a step closer, causing her to step back. Her back hit something hard, a hand the size of Reinhardt's suddenly gripping her shoulder in a vice like grip. "Easy now, 'Hog. Talon wants her alive, yeah?" the stranger called, suddenly standing in front of the woman. "Which is an absolute shame. She'd look nice splattered up against a wall." Whatever was behind her snorted, a dark chuckle following it.

 

"Talon wouldn't have to know that she died, right? Just blow 'er up, say somethin' was wrong with her car."

 

Amélie scowled, anger suddenly cutting through her initial fear. The knife in her hand suddenly flew from it's sheath, sinking itself in the hand that was holding her. A shrill roar cried out behind her before she was shoved forward into the taller man. A smirk covered his face, slender fingers wrapping around her throat. "That was a bad move, girlie. They might have said alive, but they never said in one piece." The man turned, throwing her further down the alley as if she weighed nothing. The air was forced from her lungs as she landed on her back, the pavement biting into her skin before she came to a sliding stop. Her assailant was on her in a blink of an eye, claws growing from his hands. A startled scream left Amélie's throat as the nails sunk into her leg, dragging her back a foot before slamming her against a wall. Her head met brick with a sickening crack, the world darkening and swirling in her vision. Something wet ran down the back her neck, her stomach churning as the thought of it being blood sluggishly swam through her mind.

 

"Smell that, Roadhog?"

 

Claws were at her neck, roughly turning her head to the side. Her bleary eyes caught sight of elongated canines protruding from the man's mouth. Emerald eyes widened as the man drew closer, warm breath tickling her neck. Before the man could move, a loud roar tore through the alley. The man's accomplish smashed into the adjacent wall, cracking the brick. The pressure around Amélie's neck loosened before it was completely gone, the man's body bouncing against the pavement as a significantly smaller form tackled him. The world dimmed and flashed around her, a painful throb coursing through her head as another roar left the newcomer's throat. The alley vanished as she struggled to keep her eyes open, a gentle hand shaking her shoulder.

 

"Amélie! -ey! Ca- ... hear me?"

 

A familiar voice called to her until she opened her eyes, green meeting hazel behind orange goggles..? "L-Lena..." she muttered tiredly, the brunette's hands resting on her face. "Oh god, Amélie... Shite, you're bleeding!" A snarl follows the small girl's words, her head turning to look behind her. Amélie blinked, struggling to discern if what she was hearing and feeling was real. Lena's skin was bristling as if something was _crawling_ beneath it, the top of her ears suddenly looking longer. Warm hands left her face as Lena tore the goggles off her eyes, crouching in front of the taller girl. The two men were slowly starting to get up, a chorus of hisses and growls distorting the quiet of the night.

 

"Luv, I'm gonna need you to look away. Stay awake for me, yeah? I'm gonna get you home!"

  
Amélie just blinked again, watching as the brunette ripped the glowing necklace off of her neck. The blue crystal flashed and flickered as it hit the ground next to the Frenchwoman, a low whine emitting from the jewel in the center of it. A stomach churning crack tore her attention from the necklace to Lena. The girl was hunched over, her skin rippling as her body began to grow. Muscle tore, bone broke, and brown fur pressed through the woman's skin as a beast replaced the once human body. Bleary orbs struggled to watch as Lena's face distorted, stretching into a muzzle lined with pointed teeth. The world swirled as her friend charged forward, her vision fading in and out. The noises of battle sounded warped, the scene before her playing out like a movie disc skipping. Lena blinked through the alley before she was suddenly climbing the brick walls after her fleeing attackers, only to reappear in her flickering vision unleashing a mighty roar.

 

The next thing Amélie was consciously aware of was a pair of incredibly warm, and strong arms picking her up . A paw the size of her face gently held her head, the large appendage softly burying her face into coarse fur before the world around her faded into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Amèlie is going to kick some ass on down the line.
> 
> (Was originally going to have Fareeha be a gargoyle, but Zarya and Mei gargoyles sounded a lot better... and cuter. I need fanart of that, please.)


	5. Patch Up First, Explain Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter will also have some instances of self harm and blood. Please read with caution if you triggered by either of these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna have this chapter up by Thursday evening, but my computer decided to update before I had a chance to save it all, and lost every single bit of what I wrote. Oh the woes of a writer.

War had shown Jack Morrison a great many things. He had seen countless deaths, entire massacres that were always followed with fire and destruction. Not a day went by that he was not haunted by his experiences, and every day the man had to steel himself against memories and personal demons alike. But nothing could have prepared him for the hulking form of a transformed Lena carrying the limp body of his unconscious niece. The werewolf had been a flash of fur as she nearly tore up the floor to get through the trapdoor, sending plates and glasses crashing to the ground from nearly taking out Reinhardt and the gargoyles dining there. Gabriel swore as he was almost bowled over, the beast skidding to a stop in front of Jack. She was whimpering and panting, garbled speech trying to leave her jaws that were loosely clamped around the straps of her goggles, and the leather that made up her glowing necklace.

 

"Shh, Lena... What happened? Here, give her to me." Jack said, holding his arms out. It seemed to take a moment for the words to sink in, but once they did, Lena gently transferred Amélie into his open arms. Paws immediately took the item in her mouth, only to drop them as the wolf clutched her head, strangled words that were never meant to leave the creature's mouth spewing out in a rush. "I'm so sorry, Jack! I got a 'ad feelin' when she dropped us off, an' I followed'er, but I couldn't get to'er in time!" Lena all but howls, black claws digging into the skin just beneath the fur of her head. "No, no, Lena... Sh'es gonna be fine, alright?" Jack said, trying to meet the wolf's frantic gaze. Once hazel eyes were now a burning orange, the glowing orbs wide as saucers. The man could hear Lena's heart pounding in her chest like a drum, the pulse rocketing with every breath she took. "Lena, just breathe! Damn it! Gabe, try to calm her down!"

 

Jack ducked into the nearest room, ears picking up the multiple steps that were charging down the stairs. He paid the many voices of the gargoyles and Reinhardt no mind as he approached the only table in the room, shifting the body in his arms to sweep the table clear. Pens, inkwells, and papers scattered to the floor, the small clang of a letter opener being lost in the roaring chaos that was happening just outside the door. He gently set Amélie down on the table, dark eyes looking over as he held up both of his hands. A golden aura started to lift from them, the amber mist slowly wafting down to the girl beneath it. It coated her skin like smoke, swirling about as it began moving across her clothes, highlighting injuries as it went. Small scrapes were outlined with a dull light, the brightest coming from the woman's left leg, and from the back of her head. The aura settled on the brightest patches, seeping into the fabric like water as if it were trying to reach the wounds better. A loud crash broke his concentration, the mist vanishing like smoke in the wind as Lena snarled in the hallway.

 

"Lena, stop!" the voice of Hanzo yelled, the words immediately answered with a feral growl. "She's going to bleed out at this rate! Put the collar back on her!"

 

Brows furrowed, Jack frowned, willing the golden mist to return. It settled back in its original places as if it had never been disrupted in the first place.  _'Her leg and head, huh... They didn't go for above the knee, murder wasn't the intention...'_ the man thought, a scowl replacing the frown on his face as the realization hit him that whoever had attacked the girl had meant to possibly take her alive. Take her where though? He gently moved his hands down to Amélie's pant leg, trying not to focus too hard on the amount of red that had seeped through the fabric of her jeans. As gently as he could, he rolled her jeans up, taking in the sight on the five puncture wounds that rested on the woman's calf. They were red and swollen, but the bleeding had stopped, the amber mist fading away as it staunched the crimson flow. "Well, you're lucky you won't need stitches, kid..." the man muttered, though he knew his voice wouldn't be heard. "You might have a concussion though..."

 

He grumbled as he looked around the room, trying to find any signs of a medkit, or some other form of first aid. Finding none, he let out a sigh, scarred hand picking up the letter opener he had thrown in the floor. He tested its sharpness on the pad of his thumb, deciding it was sharp enough as red welled from his thumb. "This is going to have to do until I find a first aid kit... Or until Angela gets here." he said to no one in particular, slipping off his jacket. The letter open bit in the thick fabric, and with a few swift motions, the right sleeve was cut into strips. Jack set the opener down, moving to put one of the makeshift bandages on. A second after the cloth touch her leg, Amélie jerked up, right leg nearly kicking the man in the face. She groaned, gripping her head, face paling as nausea churned her stomach. Jack placed a gentle hand on her uninjured knee, moving slowly as to not startle the woman.

 

"Easy, kid... You're safe now, you're back home. Try to take it easy, I'm pretty sure you have a concussion..." he said softly, carefully helping her lay back on the table. "Hold still for me, I'm wrapping up your leg." She gave him a light nod, hissing in pain when Jack reapplied the first bandage. Clattering further down the hall caused her head to turn towards the open door, brows furrowed as she took in the room around her. "Jack... What part of the house is this..? Wait-Lena! Where's Lena?" Jack set his hand on her stomach as she tried to sit back up, Amélie pushing the appendage away. "Jack, Jack she  _transformed_! I watched her... Am I dreaming?"

 

"Wish you were, honestly. But we both know that dreams don't hurt... I'll explain everything, I promise, but let me finish patching you up, alright?"

 

Amélie eyed him with a slightly narrowed gaze, a blend of emotions swirling in her eyes. She nodded again though, clenching her fists as her uncle finished wrapping her leg. He tied the last strip of fabric, opening his mouth to speak. A familiar roar tore through the hall, a mix of languages following behind it along with the shuffling of running feet. Both of them can hear Reinhardt's voice bellowing something in German, several swears spewing from the man's mouth somewhere out their room. "Was that... Jack, where's Lena? Let me see her." 

 

"I don't think that's a good idea right no-"

 

His niece ignored his words, shakily getting off the table. She wobbly stood on her feet, nearly falling as her head suddenly spun. Jack put an arm around her to keep her upright, letting her lean on him as she took a step forward, not bothering to try and stop her now. Amélie held on tightly to his shirt and arm, swallowing hard to keep herself from dry heaving. Slowly, they made their way to the door way, and it took everything in her willpower to not faint at the pool of red sitting in the middle of the hall. A trail lead off to a different room, scratch marks cutting the stone floor as if something was dragged away on it. Another beastly roar echoed from the room, the noise making her ears ring, faint images of the alley flashing behind her eyes. Two strange looking creatures ducked in and out of the other rooms, Reinhardt close behind them, loudly muttering something about 'there not being any first aid down here'. Three minutes passed before they finally reached the end of the blood trail, Jack tightening his hold on her before they entered. "Get ready for this, kid." he warned as they turned the corner.

 

Amélie had to stifle a gasp at the sight before her: Lena being held down by two stone looking creatures, creatures she thought recognized. Emerald eyes widened at the cracked 'x' above one of their right eyes, the mark looking like the scar her and Lena said it had been. Gabriel stood nearby, holding the glowing blue necklace, seemingly trying to put the jewelry back on her. The wolf snarled at him, jaws snapping dangerously close to his face. The wolf growled, body jerking to try and get away from her captors, showing off matted fur. The gasp finally left Amélie's throat as she noticed the matting was caused by blood. Deep, long gashes tore up both sides of the beast, and judging by the red dripping from her paws, Lena had caused them herself. Lena's head snapped towards the sound, ears pinning flat against her head once orange eyes locked onto deep green. The wolf whimpered, claws digging into the floor as she tried to move closer, but the winged creatures holding her held tight until Jack cleared his throat.

 

"Let her go." he said gruffly, three pairs of eyes looking over him with brows raised. "She won't hurt her..." Hesitantly they released Lena, watching as she lunged forward, causing Jack to take a step back. Warm paws gripped Amélie's hips, the human like appendages overlapping behind her back from their sheer size. A large head pressed itself against the woman's chest, Lena crouching down to do so. In this form she was nearly as tall as Reinhardt, easily towering over the woman that once stood over the normally smaller Brit. Amélie couldn't help but smile as she was nuzzled, fighting back the cringe trying to work its way up her spine from the feeling of blood on Lena's paws seeping into her already stained shirt. The werewolf took immediate notice as if she had felt the hidden movement, large hands attempting to pull away. They didn't get far as the Frenchwoman shot her hands forward, slender fingers holding onto her wrists to keep them from moving any further. A second wave of nausea hit her from the sudden action, he legs nearly buckling from the pain that blossomed in the back of head. She never hit the ground as Lena put a hand around her waist again, her second coming up to rest on the near entirety of Amélie's back. "I.... I got ya, luv..." her friend rumbled out, a heavily distorted but easily recognizable British accent sticking to the words. 

 

"Merci, mon protecteur féroce... Is this why you're always growling?" Lena nodded, looking to side as if she were ashamed. Small hands gently pulled her muzzle back, forcing glowing orange to look back at emerald pools. "Can you turn back..?"

 

"Not without this." Gabriel called from his spot against the wall, holding the blue jeweled necklace in his hand. Amélie glanced at him, holding her hand up, palm up. For a moment the man didn't move, black eyes narrowed as if he didn't want to hand the necklace over but he finally relented, laying the jewel in the woman's hand. Lena moved back a step, lifting her head. "Put it righ' 'ere, luv." she growled, one long claw pointing at her neck. Amélie nodded, gently holding the piece up, letting it brush against the brown fur. The effect was immediate. Lena buckled, claws lightly digging into the other's skin as her body shook, bones cracking painfully. A strained gasp tore through the girl's throat as her body began to shrink, brown fur receding back underneath her skin. Much smaller, human hands clutched Amélie's shirt as a surprisingly naked Lena fell against her, harsh breaths racking her form. Lightly tanned skin was blotched with angry red lines, blood still running down the self inflicted wounds. Weakly, the girl took the necklace from the other's grasp, clasping it back around her neck before she slumped over. Panic ignited in Amélie's eyes, but Jack was back at her side, pulling her back. Before the woman could protest, the creature with the scar picked Lena up gently, cradling her against a broad chest. "Do not worry, young Lacroix. She is in good hands now." the seemingly living statue said with a thick accent. Glowing eyes looked behind the two standing in front of them, Reinhardt stepping through the doorway, a small white box with a red cross painted on it in his hands.

 

"We found the first aid!" he proudly proclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

 

It took nearly thirty minutes to clean Lena's wounds, and another ten minutes to bandage them. Reinhardt had shrugged off his shirt, slipping it over the unconscious girl, the shirt looking more like a giant sheet on her lithe frame. Now she rested in Amélie's lap, the dark haired woman running a hand through the soft chocolate locks. Dark circles rested under the Brit's eyes, and her face was pale, but Jack had claimed that both were normal after the woman reverted back to her human state. White cloth was now wrapped snugly around Amélie's head, and her leg had been redressed with actual medical bandages. The two sat in the living room, surrounded by humans and stone creatures alike. Well... Maybe humans. She glanced over at Jack after tearing her gaze away from the brightly glowing necklace on Lena's neck, eyes narrowing as he met her gaze. He sighed, crossing his arms, closing his eyes with a slight shake of his head. 

 

"You don't have to say it... What do you want to know?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's taking this a little well, eh? Not for long.


	6. Reality is an Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! But here we have the next chapter to our story.~ Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (A bit of a slower chapter, it will once again pick back up in the following ones.)

"You don't have to say it... What do you want to know?"

 

Amélie fixed her uncle with a stare, her lips tightly pressed together as she mulled over her thoughts. What would there be to ask? She had to be dreaming... Right? Werewolves didn't exist, neither did living statues. This was all a dream that she would wake up from in the morning with Reinhardt yelling from the kitchen that breakfast was ready. Lena and Hana would stop by, and they would go about their day like normal. But... the woman didn't remember falling asleep. She didn't even remember coming home on her own. Jack cleared his throat to get her attention, a white brow raised at her in question. She blinked, realizing she had been staring off into space, her face reddening ever so slightly. She took a deep breath, mentally setting up a line of questions.

 

"Well... What are you? Are you even human, oncle?"

 

"For the most part."

 

He didn't miss the frown that barely pulled at his niece's lips at his reply. "By most means, I am human. The only thing that separates me from the average man is the fact that I'm immortal." Amélie smirked at the words, eyes igniting with disbelief. Immortality was as about as real as vampires; it wasn't real. It was simply a concept made up by desperate men in hopes of escaping their inevitable deaths brought about by time and old age. "I know that face, but I swear it's the truth. Reinhardt, Gabriel, and myself are immortal. Miss Fareeha as well." he said with an even voice, looking to the two he mentioned. They nodded when green eyes followed Jack's gaze, arms folded over both men's chests as they listened.

 

"Oh..? And how long have you been immortal, then?"

 

"About a thousand years now."

 

Amélie scoffed, accidentally tugging too hard on the brown locks in her hand. Lena let out a weak warning growl, but she didn't open her eyes. Instead she turned, burying her face in the woman's stomach. "Pardon, cherie." she muttered softly, turning her gaze back to Jack. "You expect me to believe that you're over a thousand years old, Jack? There is no such thing as immortality." To her surprise, the man laughed at her, shaking his head. "Your mother said the same thing, you know." His niece tensed, eyes narrowing. He copied her movements, dark eyes narrowing back at her in a form of a barely there glare. If she wanted to get short with him, he would get short with her. "Your father told her the same thing I'm telling you know, kid, whether you believe it or not. Yeah, your dad was like the rest of us. He was the oldest of all of us, the one who brought every being in this room together, minus Lena. It would be a long time before she found her way into our lives." he said before raising a hand to stop the girl's next comment. "I know you're wondering how he died then if he was immortal. Living forever doesn't mean we're invincible. Any of us could walk out that door and die in some freak accident. But, of course now a days we don't have to worry about dragons doing us in."

 

That earned him a chuckle from Reinhardt, the behemoth grinning as if he had heard a joke. Amélie sat there for a moment, eyes still narrowed, but her brows were furrowed. All the tales her father told her growing up had been about knights fighting dragons in the old times, with valiant adventurers going forth on grand quests to bring peace to the world. Were those tales about the beings in the room? No, that was impossible. They were just stories to put her to sleep, to pacify her restless spirit. Smirk back on her face, she glanced down at Lena again, her gaze softening as she looked over the smaller woman's face. Her breathing was stronger than before, and her face had started to get some color back to it. The dark circles remained under her eyes, but they were slowly beginning to fade away. The back of her hand gently ran down her friend's cheek, lingering a moment to feel the warmth there. It was better than the sudden cold that had enveloped her body when she had turned human; her small form had been shaking like a lead in the wind. It paused as she moved her hand lower, knuckles brushing against the leather that made Lena's necklace. The jewel hummed as if it could feel the contact, glowing brighter for the briefest of seconds before dimming back down.

 

"What about Lena... She's a werewolf, right? If such things exist..."

 

"Almost." the gruff voice of Gabriel replied, all eyes turning to him. Jack scowled slightly, but nodded his head in agreement. "She's a complicated case, as far as being a werewolf goes. You know the legend of it all, the full moon rises, and bam. You're a werewolf. That doesn't apply to our pup there." The Brit in question shifted as if she heard the man, a tiny snarl getting caught in her throat. Still, she refused to wake up, furthering pressing her head into Amélie's shirt that muffled the snore that followed the not-so-vicious snarl. "In a nutshell, she's a half breed. A damn special one at that. Not quite a wolf, but not quite a human either... And as you saw earlier, she can't stay in her human form without that jewel on her neck. As far as we know, she's the only known half breed with this issue... You can imagine how that went when she was born, huh? Just a furry bundle of fangs and claws." The thought brought the smallest of smiles to Amélie's face. She could see it now, those scorching orange eyes looking up at her from a tiny wolf pup head, small hands grasping at the air at nothing in particular while bundled up in the clawed remains of her blanket. It was the cutest thing. Her eyes trailed to the necklace though, the smile vanishing from her face as soon as it appeared.

 

"What is the jewel exactly? How does it keep her human?"

 

"You'd have to ask Winston zat, little Lacroix. He's the one who created it." 

 

Eyes turned to the stone beast with pink hair, the creature's face currently buried in a nest of brown hair. Mei sat in the taller's lap, a strong pair of arms wrapped securely around her waist, a warm smile on her face. Both sat on the hard wood floor, deciding that was the better place to sit after the couch creaked loudly in protest at the combined weight of two statues trying to rest on it. The other pair stood behind the couch, wings wrapped around their bodies as the watched and listened. Amélie watched them for a moment, her mouth slowly opening to speak. "You all are the statues of the roof, non? How is that you are alive?" Zarya chuckled as she shrugged, white eyes seemingly looking in the woman's direction. "Hard to say, rebenok. All I know is zat we've always been around, and zat there are many stories about the origins of gargoyles. I roamed the lands humans went on to name Russia ages ago searching for the answer to your question. After a long time, I simply let it go. I existed for reason, da? Might as well keep doing zat without worrying about how I came to be." Amélie nodded, albeit hesitantly. A dull throb pulsed at the back of her head, the current injury making its presence known through the simple action.  _'We both know that dreams don't hurt...'_ the voice of Jack echoed in her mind, causing her heart to quicken its pace in her chest. This had to be a dream, it had to be-

 

"Amélie?"

 

She turned to Jack, trying to slow her breathing. "I know you probably have some more questions, but I need to ask you some. Do you remember who attacked you? Did they say who sent them, if anyone did?" The woman said nothing at first, blurred images flashing through her mind's eye. A tall figure stood over, a twisted Cheshire smile on his face. Another blur brought Lena transforming into her mind, skin rippling as fur began to tear through it. "One was called... Roadhog. I never saw his face, and the other one didn't say his name..." she mumbled quietly, head beginning to ache as she tried to remember more.  _'You smell that, Roadhog..? .......-ant her alive, they never said in one piece..... Talon wants her alive-'_ That was it. "Talon... They said 'Talon' wanted me alive..?" The mood in the room shifted instantly, Jack's fingers digging into his arms as he clenched his fists.

 

"Hanzo, Genji, I want you two on watch outside. No one steps foot on this property unless they know the password. Go." 

 

"Hai!" the two males replied, moving out of the room in the blink of an eye, their wings unfurling as they went to the hallway. Amélie lost sight of them, but she heard the front door open then close. "Reinhardt, Gabriel, I need you both down below. Get a hold of everyone that you can. If Talon's already here, we need to be prepared by yesterday." With two grunts, they left for the kitchen. "Zarya, Mei... Scout the town. Keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity. Do not engage any hostiles... You hear me, Zarya? You come straight home, don't fight them." The gargoyle smirked, but nodded as Mei nudged her with her elbow before the two they left the room. Jack shook his head, looking over to his niece. "As for you two... Stay here and rest. I'll be with Reinhardt and Gabe. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call one of us." He waited until he got a nod, walking towards the hallway.

 

"Jack?"

 

He pauses, glancing back at her with a raised brow. "... I still have questions." The man sighed, but gave her a curt nod. "I know you do, kid... When we have more time, I'll tell you more." With that, he walked out of the room, the thuds of his boots fading as he walked farther away. Amélie leaned back against the love seat, her shoulders sinking as she let out a shaky breath. This was really happening, wasn't it? Her uncle was immortal, her father as well from the sound of it, Lena was a werewolf... Gargoyles existed, dragons probably did too at one point. Did Hana know about this? What she some mythical creature? What about Angela? Winston? Her head swam with the thoughts, causing her to shut her eyes tightly. Panic was starting to set in as she began to think about what part of life was fact, and which part was fiction. How many secrets did her father hide from her? Her mother? Amélie suddenly felt sick, her form shuddering as she swallowed hard to keep herself from vomiting.

 

"Nn... Did they finally leave, luv?"

 

Emerald eyes snapped open, dark hair falling around her face as she looked down at Lena. Pain exploded in the back of her head, a small whimper leaving throat. Lena set up slowly, eyes full of concern and small hints of pain. Her face had cleared considerably, the dark spots under her eyes completely gone as if they were never there in the first place. "Take it slow, yeah?" Lena said gently, rearranging herself to sit next to the taller woman. She tucked her bare legs under her body, laying her head on her shoulder, hazel eyes looking up at Amélie with a warm glow. Her breathing was slower the the woman next to her, a slight wheeze escaping her throat with every exhale. Whether it was from her body still recovering from turning into a monster, or from the claw marks that marred her sides, the paler of the two couldn't tell. "... You were awake for all of that?" the Frenchwoman asked with a somewhat accusing tone, the Brit next to her merely shrugging. "For most of it. Heard Reyes talking 'bout me, I had to perk up a bit for that..." The girl shifted nervously, hands fiddling with the large shirt covering her body as she opened and closed her mouth before she finally found the words to say. "Are... are you okay with this..? I mean... You aren't... You aren't afraid of me... Are you?" Through the dwindling panic and pain, Amélie felt her heart clench at the broken tone in Lena's voice. The smaller girl now wouldn't meet her gaze, eyes now glistening with the beginnings of tears that threatened to spill at any moment. A gentle hand turned Lena's face back until she was looking into deep green once more.

 

"Je ne suis pas peur de vous, ma cherie... And I never will be." she replied softly, smiling at the light that immediately returned to her friend's eyes. Lena nuzzled into her hand before returning her head back to Amélie's shoulders. Pink dusted freckled cheeks, and the taller of the two allowed herself a chuckle at the sight. Minutes of silence passed between them, only interrupted by muddled noise sounding from the kitchen or Lena shifting her position on the love seat. After almost ten minutes, Amélie finally opened her mouth to speak. "What's it like?"

 

"Huh..? What's what like?"

 

"When you... transform. It looks painful... Do you feel yourself, I don't know how to put it... Breaking, changing?"

 

Lena is quiet for a moment before she shrugs her shoulders a second time. "Well, yes and no. I can feel the initial start of the change, the pulling, the gross crawly feelin'. Then... Then it's like I'm floatin', y'know? Like I'm not really there... Like, I am, but I'm standin' beside myself like a ghost." she explained, hands motioning in the air for emphasis. "Winston says that most werewolves have two mindsets: human and beast. Those that can control their shift have control over both, like they're still themselves even when they're all big and hairy. Then there are the ones that can't control their shifts, the ones that turn with the full moon. They have no control over their beast side, and it's like their human side never existed when they change. They totally lose themselves." Amélie tilted her head as she listened, watching as Lena took a breath to continue. "With me... It's like both sides try to take over at once. The beast recognizes some human things, and the human sometimes acts like a beast. This gem 'ere keeps the two separate so long as I wear it, but once it comes off..."

 

She trailed off, eyes becoming slightly distant as her mind wandered elsewhere for but a second. "They become muddled, like two different colors of paint trying to blend. I don't like shiftin', to be honest. The pain isn't worth it, and... Have you ever felt like you didn't exist? I mean, truly didn't exist? Like at any given moment you could be gone forever, and there wouldn't be a thing anyone could do about it? Well... That's what it feels like when I transform. I'm afraid, sometimes... That one day, the jewel won't work, or the beast will decide that it'd rather be in control instead of me." The brunette snuggled closer to her friend, body shaking as her words ended, and Amélie could only sit there and stare. Her fierce protector had lowered the walls she hid behind bright smiles and even brighter eyes. The tough side of Lena Oxton that a rare few ever got to see drop, crumbled to dust in front of her, and she couldn't think of anything to say to comfort her. Slowly, one of her hands found Lena's, pale fingers threading through light tan ones, and giving them a reassuring squeeze. Red splashed along the Brit's face as Amélie lowered her head, placing a delicate kiss on the girl's forehead.

 

"Cherie, there is no way you would ever become a beast..."

 

"You don't think so?"

 

"Non, I know so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the wait. Life didn't want me to update this at all it seems between work, and an issue with my Internet dropping 40+ times a day. The Internet problem has been resolved, but there isn't much I can do about work. I will try to update this every other day or at least once a week, time and work willing.
> 
> Also, I will be working on another story soon that will be a collection of drabbles, prompts, and oneshots that will mostly circle around WidowTracer. If you have any ideas for it, shoot me a message on Tumblr! (Most of my focus will be on this story, though.)
> 
> Thank you all so much for being patient, and for the amazing comments! Every single one you of is awesome.~ <3


	7. Thunder Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update! Work has kept me busy, and my mother broke her foot recently. While she is doing much better now, don't worry, I will still be helping her around the house. I will do my best to update every week, or every other week depending on my work schedule! Thank you all so much for being patient!

They two had conversed well into the early morning, only pausing when someone popped in to check on them. The two male creatures, Genji and Hanzo Lena had told her, would give a light tap on the window to alert them to their presence before giving them a wave as they returned to their watch. Reinhardt came in at some point with a few sandwiches and drinks, answering any questions Amélie had asked. It turned out that Hana was a vampire, the youngest one the group had to date. She was turned sometime in the 1800s in a last ditch attack by Talon. She was found by Jack before their enemy took her away, and the woman had stuck with them ever since. To her surprised relief Lucio was human, with no knowledge of the night life that ran rampant in Gibraltar. Despite this, the Knight mentioned sending one of the gargoyles to keep an eye on him at night. The sky had started to turn pink when the pair decided to turn in on the love seat. The Brit was reluctant to let the woman sleep, going on about how it was bad to do so with a concussion, but her friend just shook her head, stating she would be fine with a few hours of rest. Lena grabbed a pillow from the couch, along with a blanket. Amélie didn't remember falling asleep, Lena's voice slowly fading out as she let the darkness envelope her.

 

Warm hands played at her hair, softly pulling her from the lull of sleep as the feeling of warm liquid swam along the back of her skull. Emerald lazily looked up to find pale blue staring down at her with a smile. Amélie blinked, brows furrowing together in surprise and confusion. "... Angela?" The blonde woman held back a laugh, gently nodding her head. "Guten morgen." the doctor said softly. "Or I should say good afternoon." Green blinked again as pale hands entered her field of vision, Angela removing her hands from her head. Warm light was flooding into the living room, the grandfather clock in the hallway chiming that it was one in the afternoon. Something shifted on her stomach, causing Amélie to glance down as she suddenly became aware of the weight on her chest. Unruly brown hair stuck out from her chest, Lena snoring softly against her neck. The brunette's hands loosely gripped at the side of her shirt, bringing a smile to the taller's face. Apparently the Brit found it acceptable to fall asleep between her legs, said legs currently wrapped around one of her own. With a light roll of her eyes, she ran a hand through the chestnut locks, looking back at the other woman in the room. Angela was smiling at her with a knowing light in her eye, but she said nothing about the scene before her.

 

"I hope you slept well. Your head should be feeling better now." 

 

 She let the words sink in, suddenly realizing that the dull throb on the back of her head was completely gone. "Are you a healer of some kind?" she asked, Angela's smile faltering just a bit. "Sometimes I am... I'm assuming Jack told you then?" Amélie nodded, earning a sigh from the blonde. Lena mumbled something with a light growl, hazel eyes bleary opening as the girl lifted her head slowly as the voices around her drew her out of her slumber. She blinked several times, eyes focusing on Angela for a brief moment before they widened, a toothy grin spreading across her face. "Angie, is that really you? I ain't dreamin', am I?" With a laugh, Angela shook her head, opening her arms as Lena came flying off the couch. Amélie watched as she hugged the taller woman tightly, a happy sounding whine leaving the Brit's throat. 

 

"It's good to see you, little pup. I missed you greatly. Winston is here, too. He's in the kitchen."

 

"I missed you too, luv- Did you say Winston?!" In a flash of brown hair and a white shirt, Lena was tearing down the hallway, leaving a pair of blinking women behind in the living room. There was the sound of a chair scraping coming from the kitchen, a chorus of laughter echoing down the hall as the girl yelled the man's name.

 

"Ah, Lena! So good to see you-- Lena, by the gods, where are your clothes?!"

 

\--X--

 

"I so should have been recording that. Did you see how red Winston's face was?" Hana asked, snickering as the burly man shot her a look from across the table. Lena sat next to her, now fully clothed with her signature bomber jacket, giggling all the while. A multitude of people were sat around the round table in one of the many rooms located under the house. The table itself took up half the room, intricate carvings and designs forever etched in the dark wood. Amélie trailed her eyes over them for a moment before looking at the people around her. Angela sat to her right with her wife, Fareeha, the Egyptian woman giving her a small smile as she briefly met her gaze. Next to her sat Reinhardt who was animatedly (and loudly) conversing with Winston. To her slight discomfort, the white haired giant had a red ax sitting next to him, the wicked looking weapon being nearly as long as Lena was tall.  The four gargoyles sat next to Winston, forms rigid with sleep, their bodies continuously shifting between flesh and stone as they struggled to stay awake in the daylight hours. A man she didn't recognize sat to the right of statues, his white covered head barely peeking over the top of the table. The rest of the table was empty, chairs neatly pushed up under the table. "That's Torbjörn." the vampire whispered from the left of Lena. "He's a dwarf... Like, literally, but I'm sure you figured that out with his height." Amélie nodded, eyes trailing back to Angela and Fareeha.

 

"You want to know what they are, yeah?" Lena asked quietly, following her gaze. "Fareeha is a gryphon. She's got these massive wings under that jacket o' hers, like a true raptor of the skies. Angie is a necromancer... Y'know, like the ones in Hana's video games." Amélie felt her face pale a bit, brows furrowing as she tried not to appear too concerned about the words she just heard. "Don't worry, luv. She doesn't hang out with the dead. She's also a damn good healer, the best we've got." Her question from earlier shifted its way through her mind, Angela's answer of,  _'Sometimes I am...'_ suddenly making sense. "We're actually missin' a few people... I hope they're alright with these Talon bastards runnin' arou-"

 

"Language, Lena. I can hear you, you know." Angela said, raising a brow at the brunette who sheepishly sank back in her chair to avoid the woman's cool stare. "But you're right. Jesse was having issues getting here, and we unfortunately have a few that refuse to answer any form of communication." Fareeha shifted beside her at the words, dark eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "There's also quite a number of us that are no longer with us." The amount of empty chairs instantly turned the mood of the room, Amélie's eyes widening as she counted them. She's not sure why it surprised her, that their group had lost members through out the years. Jack himself said that they weren't invincible by any means, but that didn't help the sinking feeling in the woman's gut. How much had everyone in the room gone through, who all had they lost in this conflict? All eyes turned as Jack stood from his chair, arms held behind his back as he cleared his throat. Lena and Hana had to stifle their laughs as the gargoyles jolted in their seats, eyes dimly glowing as they tried to pay attention.

 

"I want to thank you, Winston and Torbjörn, for coming as soon as you could. Same to the both of you, Angela and Fareeha. I've been in contact with McCree and Bastion. Both are still in America due to a spike in Talon activity. They will be joining us as soon as they can as they didn't want to leave the enemy scrounging around unchecked." The group nodded in understanding. "Gabriel is going to brief us all on the situation. His scouts found this out, he should be the one to tell it." He nodded to the taller man, sitting down as Reyes rose to his feet. "As you all know, Talon is back on the move. We don't know how long they've been mobilized, but if they're already stirring up trouble in the states, we're going to have to assume they've been working in secret for quite some time. Also, you all know that they have made a move here in Gibraltar. Our youngest was attacked by two Talon agents, but luckily our dear halfbreed was there to prevent them from taking her." Lena sat up in her seat, a proud yet remorseful light sparkling in her eyes.

 

"As of now, we're not sure what their motives are, but we should bear in mind that if they are willing to take living captives without turning them, it could be a worst case scenario. We should prepare for another attack. Talon does not like to fail, we all know this, and we know that they will try again. This means city patrols at night, ears to the ground in the day. I would recommend reactivating the older watch points in Ilios, Dorado, and Hanamura. We need to cast our nets wide in hopes for any catch." There was a murmur of agreement in the room, Amélie catching a small smile on her uncle's face. Something glittered between him and Gabriel though, the flicker of something metallic being so brief she thought she imagined it. She tilted her head, trying to find the glint again as the standing man continued to speak. "With that in mind, I'd like you all to die."

 

She found the glint again as the words set in, a silver shotgun materializing out of thin air as Gabriel turned to face Jack. In seemingly slow motion she watched as the people around her jolted into action, chairs scraping loudly against the stone floor as he grasped the weapon in his now clawed hand. She saw his finger flex around the trigger, the muzzle roaring to life as hot buckshot tore into her uncle's chest, red splattering against the table. She couldn't register Lena pulling her from her chair as Jack slumped forward, limp body bouncing against the table before lying still. A thunderous roar tore her from the slow motion nightmare as Winston lunged forward, the man's skin exploding with red fur and coursing with yellow tinted static. He morphed midair into something that vaguely resembled a gorilla with gnarled horns as he slammed into the wall, Gabriel rolling back as the monstrous man-beast tried to land on him. Another shotgun formed in his free hand, and he didn't hesitate to fire, sending a constant stream of scattered lead into Winston's fur. The beast didn't seem to notice as he charged forward, sending up chairs in his assault. The gargoyles were gray blurs as they rushed to Jack's body, Angela not far behind them with yellow glowing hands.

 

Multiple flashes of blue filled the room as five glowing portals tore through the walls, black smoke and shadowy figures screaming through them. Reinhardt shouldered his ax as blood ran down the blade and handle, the crimson liquid spreading across his arms. Armor clicked into place as his life force formed it, the blood red metal creaking as he rushed towards the portals with a bellowing war cry. Torbjörn was right behind him, body aglow like a molten forge, red hot projectiles flying from his hands as the room descended into chaos. Amélie took in a shuddering breath as Lena pulled her to the far corner of the room, her chocolate locks standing on bristled ends as her skin began to crawl like the night before. She stood protectively in front of her, snarling viciously. Hana had joined the fight at some point, bright pink energy flowing around her. It covered her like armor with her somehow levitating in the middle of all of it, her brown eyes ignited like glowing embers. "Constructs!" the vampire hissed as she crushed one of the shadow like creatures swarming her. "I hate Constructs!"

 

A surge of wind blew the creatures away from her, a large pair of golden brown wings flapping to keep them at bay as Fareeha tried to make a break for Angela. Zarya and Mei held a defensive barrier around her in a flurry of purple and icy blue, shielding her and Jack as Hanzo and Genji kept the Constructs away, their bodies outlined in neon green and ethereal blue. What had started in horror filled slow motion was now a blur of adrenaline fueled disbelief as Amélie struggled to process what had happened. Gabriel shot her uncle. Gabriel shot Jack... He was a- "Traitor!" Lena spat, hands cracking as black claws sprouted from her finger tips, the jewel at her neck letting out a high pitched whine. Black smoke shot up in front of her, Gabriel stepping out it with glowing red eyes. He chuckled, showing off an extended pair of canines before lifting his dual shotguns. The much smaller woman didn't give him time to pull the trigger as she shot forward, plowing into him like a train. With a growl, he turned to smoke again, but Lena was on him as they swirled about the room. A chill tore down Amélie's spine as a flash of blue sparked behind her, a cold hand gripping her shoulder. She turned, coming face to face with the woman Lena had been glaring at yesterday morning, her eyes glowing an eerie electric blue. She heard her name being yelled before the woman roughly pulled her through the portal, the mystic like opening vanishing once she was through. 

 

"NO!" Lena hit the wall as the portal closed, stars erupting in her vision as her head smacked into the stone. She yelped as she was yanked back, a clawed hand wrapping around her throat before she was hoisted in the air. She returned Gabriel's glare as he brought her closer to his face, burning orange looking into ruby red. "You failed to protect her again. How does that make you feel, you damned halfbreed?" he hissed, getting a strangled curse from the girl's gasping mouth as he tightened his grip. "I'm going to enjoy-"

 

**"Ryujin no ken wo kurae!"**

 

Neon green sliced through the man's arm as Genji suddenly appeared beside the man, a glowing sword gripped firmly in his hands as he vanished as quickly as he appeared. Lena scrambled back as she landed with a thud on the floor, the gargoyle reappearing as he continued to cut through Gabriel. "Go!" the living statue yelled, the shape of a dragon following his every move. "Help the others with the portals! Get Jack out of here!" The lights flickered as one portal fell, erupting in a small explosion of white and blue as Winston smashed through it. Another buckled and warped under Reinhardt's massive ax by the time Lena sprinted over. Her claws tore through the black Constructs with ease, the creatures fading away like smoke as she blazed a trail to Angela. Fareeha stood over her on the table, her giant wings covering both the blonde and Jack as the necromancer worked. Mei kept them safe, waving her hands, and sending up giant walls of ice and magic, icicle like spears mowing down anything that got too close. Zarya snarled, throwing a pulsating orb at the base of a portal. The deep purple sphere fluctuated before expanding, sucking the portal and the creatures coming out of it inside of its growing mass. Torbjörn jumped forward, sinking a molten glob of energy into the orb as it quivered and shook, the mass of magic imploding before turning to ash at their feet. The number of enemies shrunk with only two portals remaining, Hanzo blasting a Construct off of Reinhardt's back with an conjured arrow. The walls shook as two more replaced the fallen three, an accented laugh floating through them with the screams of reinforcements.

 

The gargoyle turned, white eyes widening as a gun blast tore across the room, the sound of stone cracking following it. A bleeding Gabriel stood above the broken remains of a shattered Genji, black boots kicking the pieces of the once proud beast away. Winston roared as he grabbed Torbjörn, lumbering over to Angela as his body began to glow. Reinhardt was close behind with Zarya as he scooped up Lena and Hana, the werewolf trying to lunge for Hanzo while Fareeha and Winston began to chant. "We can't leave him here!" Lena screamed, watching the bowman's ignite with the ethereal blue of his bow. He raised the weapon, drawing the string all the way back, eyes burning with a white flame. "There's too many!" Reinhardt roared, raising his left arm. Blood spurted through the armor, fanning out from his arm, forming a rectangle shaped shield. It shook as the Constructs smashed against it, the room shaking when Hanzo let out a mighty cry.

 

**"Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!"**

 

Roars flew from the bow, twin dragons tearing their way into existence, ripping up the floor and the ceiling alike as they charged they way towards Gabriel. A wrenching crack from above sent dust falling onto the group below, the couch from the living room falling through the ceiling as the dragons blazed through the house's many floors. Lena watched as the room came down around them, seeing the briefest instance of Hanzo blazing forward before white blotted her vision. She felt weightless, her clawed hands digging into the bloody armor of Reinhardt while the world shifted around them violently. With a  _hiss_ and a  _pop_ the group was suddenly standing in the middle of what appeared to be a workshop of some sort. The quiet was deafening until Angela let out a panicked huff, hands glowing so brightly that they could have very been suns. "Stay with me, Jack!" she screamed, blue eyes flickering gold. The veins along her neck were starting to glow, pulsating with the rapid beating of her heart as she desperately tried to heal the man in front of her. "So help me, Morrison, I will drag you back from the Void if I have to!" A spluttering couch answered her, red splashing against her arms as Jack took a gasping breath of air, his body jerking as he struggled to sit up. Fareeha pushed his shoulders down gently until he fell limp again, his eyes closing, but his breathing slowly beginning to grow stronger. Angela let out a quiet sob, relief burning behind her once again blue eyes, the energy around her hands slowly pushing out buckshot and sealing up the wounds. 

 

Thunder boomed in the distance, the pitter-patter of rain splashing against their shelter. Body shaking, Lena pushed her way out of Reinhardt's grip, slowly making her way to the nearest window to peek out. The distant lights of a big city met her gaze, a giant clock tower sticking out on the horizon as she realized she was looking at King's Row, England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that coming, did ya?
> 
> Apologies for the shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise!


	8. Repression Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter. Bout time, eh?
> 
> (Enjoy an OC insert because I'm garbage.... Or not.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About damn time I updated this, huh? I want to apologize for the long wait, life has been relentless lately, and that combined with writer's block has hindered me. But I told myself I wasn't going to sleep today until I uploaded the next chapter for you all because it's not fair for you all to have to wait this long. 
> 
> This chapter will be part one of two, with part two going into more detail with something that happens early on in this one. 
> 
> Again, I apologize for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. (It's a bit of a filler chapter, but it's necessary for the story and continuation into Part 2.)

Gabriel scowled as he watched his severed limb regrow itself, muscle and tendons weaving themselves into existence as he walked down a darkened corridor. Curses poured from his mouth as he clenched his newly formed fist, using the appendage to brush dust and wooden splinters of his shoulder. He hadn't expected to the group to escape, not so many of them anyways. He had figured that Mei or Fareeha would have fallen first, putting themselves in the line of fire to protect their wretched lot. But no, the two he had intended to catch alive had to go and get themselves shattered. Genji had been an accident, the young gargoyle had been far more agile than Gabriel had anticipated, especially for a creature that had been asleep for over five decades. His speed had been his downfall, reappearing in a flash of green right in front of his gun as he pulled the trigger. Then the older Shimada had brought the entire house down in his rage. Hours of shifting through rumble showed that Hanzo hadn't survived the ordeal. Having the powers of two, technically three if he counted the twin souls from Hanzo, ethereal dragons under his control could have turned the tide of the centuries long battle. All things considered, he should have been grateful to have survived both Shimada's with only the temporary loss of his arm, but... With a snarl, he kicked a wooden door open, nearly breaking it off its hinges as he stormed into the hideout's holding cells. His red orbs narrowed as they landed on Amèlie. The pale woman was strapped to a metal table, her arms and legs restrained by thick bands of electric blue aura. His scowl deepened as red dripped down the side of her head, her eyes closed as a dark bruise formed around one of them.

 

"Satya!," he roared, head snapping in the direction of the mage. "What did I say about harming her?!" 

 

Brown eyes rolled as Satya turned to look at the seething man, a smirk firmly planted on her face. "I believe you said not to, but she decided to put up a fight... Fawkes didn't approve of it, and took it upon himself to punish her. He's still _very_ upset about his run-in with her and the halfbreed." she calmly replied, brow raised. Gabriel growled, baring his fangs before turning his gaze back to the unconscious girl. "I'll punish him later... I guess losing his arm to Lena wasn't a good enough lesson." Walking closer to Amèlie, he wiped the blood off her face, raising his reddened fingers to his face. The smell wafting from it was sweet, almost sickly so, and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to taste the precious life liquid. Suppressing a shudder, he wiped his hand on his pants, smearing crimson across the dark fabric. "Is Sombra awake yet?"

 

"Yes... Will she be able to work with her unconscious?"

 

"Never doubt Sombra."

 

With a wave of his hand, a table nearby shook, the upper half of a white skull floating over from it to his open palm. Amethyst runes were carved all along the bone, intricate designs glowing with an unseen power. Gabriel stared into the skull's sockets, pressing the back of it against Amèlie's forehead. The bone structure somehow let out a hiss, its form expanding until it fit comfortably around the woman's face, glowing purple resting over her closed eyes. "You know what to do, Sombra."

 

"Afirmativo."

 

\-- _16 Hours Later, King's Row_ \--

 

Sixteen hours had passsed since the Lacroix manor fell. Sixteen hours after the stunning and gruesome betrayal that left the surviving Overwatch members shaken and silently wondering if anyone else would suddenly summon a weapon to finish them off. Jack was recovering well, Angela healing him every other hour to ensure a speedy recovery. Dark circles rested under the blonde's eyes, but she refused to rest despite Fareeha's concern. Zarya and Mei had returned to their statuesque forms, curled up closely to each other. Zarya held the smaller gargoyle close to her in the slumber, Mei's eyes squeezed shut. Both had visible streaks of frozen stone running down from their eyes. Torbjörn was somewhere in the King's Row hideout, swearing loudly in Swedish, smashing everything around him with molten hammer. Reinhardt stood in front of a window, his remaining eye staring out at nothing as rain pelted the glass before him. Hana sat on his broad shoulder, hands clenched tightly in his shirt as she tried to stop the tears brimming in her eyes. Winston held a shaking Lena in the kitchen, the burly man stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her sobs that had started hours ago. The crystal around her neck let out a constant whine as her skin rippled in her semi-conscious state, her eyes moving behind her eyelids. Pale hands rested on the shifter's shoulders, Winston glancing over to lock eyes with Angela. 

 

"How is she..?"

 

"I'm not sure. I've never heard the jewel make such a noise before. She's so beside herself... Anymore stress and she could very well change even with the necklace on." he explained with a sigh, holding the diminutive woman closer to him. "How's Jack doing?"

 

"Better. He wants to talk to Lena though... He said no more secrets."

 

Winston flinched, eyes wide as he frantically looked at Lena to Angela, to the door way she came in from, then back to Lena. "Did... Did you not hear what I said? Angela, she can't handle that! Not in the state she's in. Surely Jack understands that!" Angela sighed this time, running a hand through her disheveled hair. "That's why he wants you and Reinhardt in there when he tells her. He's sending Fareeha, Hana, and myself to Eichenwalde." If his eyes could get any bigger, they would surely bug out his head, Winston's face turning red. "He's gone mad. How much blood did he lose? That's a death sentence!" Lena growled, burning orange eyes suddenly glaring up at the two, claws digging harshly into Winston's shoulder. The beast-man smirked before giving her an apologetic smile as he couldn't feel the sharpened nails digging into his skin. "Sorry, Lena... But, it's a good thing you're awake. Jack wants to talk to you."

 

The Brit said nothing as she untangled herself from Winston, stumbling a bit before shuffling out of the kitchen, body swaying as she slowly walked to the side office doubling as an infirmary where Jack lay. Dark eyes met her hazel as she came in, Winston following closely after her. Just behind him stood Reinhardt, Hana no longer sitting on his shoulder. "You look like shit, kid..." the white haired man mused in a tired sounding voice, earning a light and somewhat forced snarl from Lena. "Like you look any better, old timer. You... wanted to talk to me? Is it about Amèlie? Did we get a lead?" The woman visible deflated when Jack shook his head, eyes dimming down. 

 

"I wish I had such news, Lena. I really do... But, have a seat, this is still a very heavy amount of news."

 

Lena tilted her head, but did as she was told, pulling up the office chair and taking a seat. She glances over at Winston, brows furrowing as the man suddenly refuses to meet her gaze, Reinhardt doing the same behind him. She turns her attention back to Jack, her heart suddenly beating faster in her chest as the energy in the room shifted to something uncomfortable. "Don't worry, kid. You're not in trouble or anything. You did great today. But I need you to listen closely to what I'm about to say, alright?" She nodded slightly, wringing her hands nervously in front of her. Jack took a breath, looking her in the eyes for a moment before finally opening his mouth to speak. "This is Strike Commander Morrison. Oxton, what's your status?"

 

"Sustained heavy damage, sir! We're goin' down-"

 

Jack finally looked away as the girl stiffened, eyes glazing over as her breath caught in her throat. Winston rushed over, strong arms wrapping around her before she could fall out of the chair, her body shaking violently. "I hope this was a good idea, Jack." Reinhardt muttered from the doorway, white brows furrowed together as he watched sweat start to cover Lena's forehead. "Gabriel will no doubt be doing the same to Amèlie... It's only fair if they both knew what we've been keeping from them. I don't want them to have any regrets should anything happen..."

 

\-- _2 Hours Later, Eichenwalde_ \--

 

"Are you certain this is a good idea? We both know what happened last time." 

 

"What happened last time?" Hana asked, brown eyes wide as she took in the destroyed castle around her. Nature had long since started to reclaim the crumbling structure. She walked between Angela and Fareeha, looking over every little detail as they cautiously walked through a pair of decaying wooden gates, rust covering the mighty hinges still holding them up. "Oh, that's right. This was long before you joined us, probably before you we're even born. Centuries ago, we used this castle as a base of operations after we took it over from Talon. Some time before it had belonged to Reinhardt's mentor, Balderich. After we reclaimed it, we found something." Angela started to explain, blue eyes locking onto the wall in front of them. Four deep claw marks rested in the stone wall, the marks long since faded, but still very prominent. Fareeha narrowed her eyes at them as they continued walking, pulling a wide eyed Hana behind them. "What did you find? Did it do that to the wall?"

 

"Ja, she did."

 

"I just hope she's in a better mood this time." Fareeha said, glancing around. "I won't hesitate to take her down if she tries anything."

 

The three walked into a large room lined with rotted wooden tables. Broken vials, and dust covered glass bottles littered the table. Rusted bars jutted down from the ceiling that at one point might have served their purpose as a holding cell, moss covered shackles resting just behind them. One corner in the room held a half circle of broken glass, dried bits of grass and a dark stain sitting in the inside of it. Angela smiled sadly at it as she walked closer. A harsh growl caught their attention, three pairs of eyes glancing up at the ceiling. Silver orbs glared down at them from the rafters, a tall form crouching down as if they meant to pounce. "Back up slowly, you two." the blonde ordered, a hesitant Fareeha carefully pulling Hana away. The eyes ignited as their owner shifted, a lithe form dropping down. With a thud they landed in front of Angela, towering over her, serrated teeth bared at her. "Hallo, Mercury." the necromancer greeted, earning a reptilian hiss as an answer as the beast before her clenched their fist. She stood even taller than Fareeha, with broad shoulders covered in dull silver scales. Her entire body sported the metallic scales in random patches, a spiked tail twitching behind her like an agitated cat, curved talons resting on her hands and feet. With a growl, Mercury glared down at the blonde through her ashen colored hair, not returning the smile she was receiving.

 

"What are you doing here? I thought I said if you ever came back here, I'd kill you." the woman hissed, claws uncurling as she released her fists. Angela raised a brow, seemingly unfazed by the threat as she crossed her arms. "Ruhe jetzt... Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

 

"What?!"

 

Angela sighed as Mercury snapped her attention behind her, smoke billowing from her nostrils as she examined the expression of disbelief on Hana's face, Fareeha standing protectively in front of her. "She's not really my daughter. She's an experimental drake. Talon, once upon a time, attempted to recreate dragons to use against us using dark magic... None of the tests were successful, or so we thought. When we took the castle over, I stumbled upon this room where a lone, silver egg sat in an incubator. In the chaos, it started to hatch, and you could guess how surprised I was when a rather humanoid looking  _baby_ came out of it instead of a dragon." Mercury smirked at the explanation, gritting her teeth. "I quickly discovered she had imprinted on me, and I became an adoptive mother."

 

"That's awesome. Wait... You said drake? She's not a dragon?"

 

"Do you see any wings on me?" Mercury snapped, slowly pulling her eyes back to Angela. "What do you want? I'm not 'coming back home', if that's what you're here for." It's Angela's turn to smirk before she shook her head. "You made that very clear the last time I saw you. We need your help." The hybrid blinked before tilting her head back and laughing, the thunderous noise echoing around the room. Fareeha scowled, Hana mimicking the action as her wonder was quickly replaced with irritation. "You need my help? Oh, please. As if I'd ever help you." Taking a breath to recover from her laughing fit, Mercury turned to walk away, spiked tail scrapping very close to Angela's feet. The necromancer shook her head, muttering something under her breath before opening her mouth to speak clearly.

 

"Talon is back on the move, Mercury."

 

The drake stopped in mid-step, form going rigid at her words. Hissing, she turned like a lightning bolt, arm swinging as if she meant to slash the blonde with her wicked claws. Fareeha charged forward, fist clenching as she prepared herself to swing. She only stopped with Angela held up her hand, catching her chest to keep her from moving forward. It was then she realized Mercury had turned her hand, letting the back of her claws rest on Angela's lips to silence her, the sharpened tips pointed away from her soft flesh. "I might hate Overwatch... But I hate Talon more." the ash haired woman mumbled, carefully lowering her hand away. She glanced at Fareeha to Hana, smirking, but no longer glaring at them. "It must be bad if you're coming to me."

 

"It is, liebe."

 

"... Then what do you need?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter! I don't intend to have Mercury in the entirety of the story, just this chapter only to help out the team. 
> 
> And look! A Sombra mention!


	9. Repression Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer look at what's happening to Amélie and Lena, and a look into their pasts.
> 
> This chapter will be a tad shorter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Violence Warning for this chapter, and going through repressed memories, and stressful moments.

"Afirmativo."

 

_Amélie struggled to open her eyes as the sunlight poured into her bedroom window, the pleasant smell of something cooking in the kitchen drawing her from the depths of sleep. Footsteps were approaching her door, a small giggle leaving her lips as she hid her head under her pillow. The door opened slowly with a squeak, the heavy footsteps drawing closer and closer to her bed until- "Lever et briller, Amélie!" her father cried happily, sliding his hands under the blankets to tickle his daughter out. She squealed loudly, sending blankets everywhere as she tried to escape, laughing as she was scooped up into her father's arms. "There's my girl. How did you sleep, little one?" he asked, holding his small daughter close. "Bien!" she replied, placing her little hands on the man's broad shoulders. He smiled at her, ruffling her hair as he walked them downstairs. They ate their breakfast quickly, setting their plates in the sink before rushing out the door._ _Amélie bounced in her car seat as her father drove them to the park, her emerald eyes practically glowing with anticipation._

 

"I remember this..."  __Amélie thought to herself, watching the memory play out before her. She sat in the passenger seat across from her father, watching a much younger version of herself squirm around excitedly. "This is the day I met Lena."

 

 _Within minutes of the vehicle stopping, Amélie was happily claiming her favorite swing, unaware of the three bullies approaching her while her father conversed with the other parents._ The memory flickered like an old movie, bodies and words distorting as if static was tearing through them. What she remembered as a young Lena chasing the bullies away was replaced by her older form, bright eyes glaring down at the boys like a scolding mother.  _"Oi, you lot should be ashamed of yourselves! Didn't your mums teach you any better?" she questioned sternly, watching the three boys start to sniffle before running off to their parents. Her father glanced over, eyes slightly narrowed. Lena flinched, eyes wide for an instance before she back away from Amélie, hands shoving themselves in her pockets._ The world shifted violently, two versions of her memories to come playing side by side each other.

 

Her first slumber party with Lena?  _"Don't worry, love. I don't mind babysitting. She always behaves, dontcha Amélie?"_ Her childhood friend suddenly became her childhood babysitter, an older Lena tucking her in instead of a younger Lena curling up to her under Lena's blankets. The cookouts with Lena's parents suddenly consisted of only the British woman, hazel eyes aglow with a familiar light. The woman she had always believed to be Lena's mother, was her best friend instead. It was starting to make sense why the brunette seemed to be the splitting image of her mother... The scene changed, suddenly jerking forward a few years to a birthday party. Little Lena was back, glitching into her older form every other second.  _"Happy birthday, love! You're gonna be taller than me at this rate, look at you!"_

 

Middle school memories flickered in her head, every class she thought she had Lena in suddenly being empty.  _"I can't believe that they give kids your age that much homework. How do they expect you guys to have fun after school?" the older Lena asked incredulously, covering over the sentence a younger Lena would have said._ "Can you believe they gave us that much homework? How are we supposed to hang out with Lucio with all this?!" Amélie didn't think it was possible to get sick in her own head, but suddenly her world was spinning, anxious nausea coiling up in her stomach. Confused disbelief was starting to burn away to angry realization, hundreds of questions tearing through her brain. "Was... was all my childhood a lie? Non... It couldn't be. Lena is just a few years younger than me..." she tried to tell herself, trying to block out the flashes of lights burning before her eyes.

 

She's met with her father holding a BB gun, a soft smile on his face.  _"Would you like to learn how to shoot, little one?"_

 

 _"Amélie, it's your Uncle Morrison... I hate to be the one to tell you this, but... Your father was in an accident. He won't be coming home."_ Emerald eyes widened as the call rung through her eyes, tears spilling down her face as she relived one of the worst days of her life. Her second year of high school was turned upside down with the death of her father, an older Lena holding her tightly as both of them cried. It didn't seem as wrong as the previous ones, but her mind began to churn out an idea. Lena wasn't just sharing her grief... Her father had been in charge before Jack, she mourning the death of her leader. A chill tore down her spine, her breath hitching while the scenery changed again. She was back home, down in the secret cellar she didn't know had existed until two days ago. 

 

_She can't know about any of this. This life isn't for her, her father said so himself."_

 

 _"This isn't right, Jack. You can't just mess with someone's head like that!" Lena snapped, throwing her hands up in the air. Jack just shook his head before nodding at Gabriel. The man took Lena by the arms, the brunette's eyes widening before she began to struggle. "No! Jack, don't!"_  Amélie watched in horror as Gabriel drug the fighting woman to a table, keeping her hands away from her necklace to prevent her from shifting.  _"Jack, please! I don't want to forget! Neither of us do!"_ The desperation in her voice causes her heart to clench in her chest, Amélie realizing she's watching this through her own eyes through a memory she doesn't remember.  _Bright purple swirls around Lena's head before she falls limp, her uncle slowly walking over to her. She's strapped to her own table, heart pounding in her ear._

 

_"Don't worry kid, this is for your own good. Both of you."_

 

\--X--

 

"Sustained heavy damage, sir! We're going down!"

 

Lena felt herself tense before the world around her collapsed, sounds and sight warping before being enveloped in darkness. Voices assaulted her ears from every direction, loud noises like explosions making her clutch her ears. Cold air suddenly buffeted her face, her eyes snapping open. She's not in King's Row, she's in a plane... A heavily damaged plane that's spewing smoke, fire shooting into the cockpit around her. She can see the pilot struggling to get to their copilot, an all too familiar bomber jacket coming into view through the smoke.  _"Torbjörn's been hit, Jack!" she screams into her comms, hands bloody as she struggled to keep the burning plane in the air while trying to staunch her friend's bleeding wounds. "Ya hafta bail, pup..." the dwarf said weakly, trying to push the brunette away. "I'm not leaving you behind, love! Hang onto this for me." Letting go of the yoke, she tore the necklace off of her, placing it in Torbjörn's remaining hand. "Jack! We're bailing out!" she yelling, fighting back her shift as much as she could, hands wrapping around the eject handle. "I'm gonna show these Talon bastards what for!"_

 

_"Lena, no! It's too dangerous-"_

 

_She pulled back on the handle, the cold air whipping her hair around as she held onto Torbjörn's pilot seat, brown fur tearing through her skin. "Take 'em down for me, pup. Show 'em what for." he said, as the beast tore through her skin. The wolf dropped from the chair as he pulled his chute, a snarling maw of sharpened teeth tearing into the plane beneath her. Startled Japanese yells filled her ears as she tore the plane apart with her claws, ripping off a helmet with her jaws._

 

The world shifted, trading one battlefield for another. 

 

 _Thunder tore through the air as rain pelted the barn she had taken cover in, fur matted with blood and mud. She could smell them approaching now, the hunters that had been on her trail for weeks. She was tired of running now, her body weak from the nonstop travelling. She didn't mean hurt those farmers. Didn't they know she couldn't control this? Why did they have to attack her, and blame her for their injuries? She was only defending herself! Lightning lit up the sky, illuminating several figures standing outside the barn door, a whimper leaving her throat. "It's still in there." a gruff voice called, the wooden doors rattling as the people on the other side tried to open them._ Gabriel?  _The doors swung open, revealing a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He locked onto the hunkering beast trying to hide in the corner, tail tucked between her legs, ears pinned to her skull. She was so tired of fighting, and the man seemed to sense that, slowly approaching the wolf with his hands raised._

 

_"Hey there... You're the one causing all the trouble around here, huh?" he asked, almost smiling as the beast tilted her head. "Are you seriously trying to reason with it, Jack?" the gruff voice from before asked, a tall, dark skinned man coming in with a crossbrow. Lena snarled at him, eyes igniting as she looked at the weapon. "Gabe, back off! This one's different. Go back outside while I handle this." Gabriel scowled but complied, storming back out into the rain. "Don't mind him..." Jack said softly. "He means well... As for you. I think you mean well, too."_

 

Her vision swam as the world shattered like glass, a torrent of memories flashing through her eyes before it settled all at once.

 

_She's on a playground, under strict orders to help keep an eye on the youngest addition of the Lacroix family. She's a little ball of energy with bright emerald eyes, and long ebony locks that never failed to make Lena smile. She wasn't prepared for the sudden clenching of her chest. With a strangled gasp, her vision suddenly tunneled, liquid fire tearing through her veins. Leaning against a tree briefly, she tried to control her breathing, watching as three boys suddenly surrounded her charge. A snarl built up in her throat before she could stop it, her form moving without permission as she approached them, the unshakable urge to protect controlling her mind until she sent the boys crying to their mothers. One look from the girl's father sent her reeling though, her brain come to a screeching halt._

 

Her mind keens as it sends her forward again. She's struggling to stay free, sheer anger tearing through her as Gabriel restrained Amélie, a feral growl ripping free from her throat. Both of them are pleading for something, Amélie screaming that she doesn't understand what's going on. Lena doesn't want to forget, no, she wants to protect her charge, even long after the order was completed. Cold metal met her back as she was forcefully strapped to the table, tears streaming down her face. Past and present Lena fought until the thought dawned on her for both the first and second time of her life.

 

_Oh, bloody hell... I imprinted on her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus things will only get more interesting from here. 
> 
> (Holy cow, two chapters in one day, whut?)
> 
> Like what you're reading, got any ideas, or catch something I missed? Do let me know! (:


	10. Repercussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, about time, huh?
> 
> I can't tell you how many times over the unintentional hiatus that I wrote, deleted, rewrote, deleted... This chapter in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on our group in King's Row, and the next chapter shall be about Amélie.

Lena comes back to reality with a shuddering gasp, her body heaving as she struggled to get a proper breath. She's vaguely aware of Winston holding her, a giant hand running through her hair as the man-beast tried to soothe her. She can't hear what he's saying over the pulse pounding in her ears. Slowly, she turns her head towards the man she has served for years now, tears streaming down her face. Hazel is flashing orange, the crystal around her neck letting out a whine that was gradually rising in pitch. Winston has but a split second to change his hold from a comforting one to a restraining one as Lena tries to lunge at the injured man in front of her, a strangled snarl ripping from her throat. Reinhardt is moving from his position just behind Winston far to fast for a man of his size, hands gripping the werewolf's shoulders in a firm hold. "Lena, Lena stop this!" the German yells, meeting the burning gaze of Lena without flinching. The brunette thrashes in their combined grasps, before she buries her face into the knight's chest, her sobs coming back with a torrent of tears. Reinhardt takes a breath as the crystal ceases its whining, but he has no chance to comfort his friend before she tears out their hands, Lena running out of the room. She doesn't even acknowledge Torbjörn in the hall as she sprints as fast as she can, leaving claw marks in the floor as she cuts corners. A silver tinged portal opens somewhere behind her, but she can't bring her thoughts together enough to care. She runs until she smashes into something rock hard. Bleary eyes blink up into burning white, the giant form of a freshly awoken Zarya looking down at her with a frown. She opens her mouth to speak, but Lena clings to her tightly, her sobs turning into wordless wails. The gargoyle picks her up effortlessly, cradling Lena against her chest as Mei places a soft claw on her back.

 

"They... t-they made... they made us forget...." the small wolf sobs out, Zarya blinking in confusion. "I imprinted on her... And they... they made me forget!" Mei looked at her pink haired mate, stone brows furrowing together. She opens her mouth to ask what Lena means, but voices just around the corner stop her voice. The gargoyles recognize the voice of Winston and Reinhardt, and both simultaneously flinch when Lena growls. "Please... Please don't let them near me..." All it takes in the broken tone of her voice to get the smaller statue to comply, her clawed hands glowing bright blue. Just as the men turn the corner, a wall of solid ice manifests itself, creating a barrier three feet thick that covers the floor to the ceiling. She turns back to Zarya with a slight nod of her head, pointed tail wrapping around her companion's in a silent cue for the taller to follow her. Zarya does so without question, following the smaller gargoyle until they stop in the base's break room. The couch groans under their combined weight, but the old furniture holds as the two manage to get in comfortable positions. Both are petting the werewolf in Zarya's arms, gently trying to coax her into talking, and to stop her tears. It takes several minutes, but slowly Lena's sobs subside to sniffles. 

 

"Lena, what happened?" Mei asks softly, laying a head on Zarya's shoulder, her white eyes watching the brunette with a tender light. The Brit remains quiet, wiping her puffy eyes. She takes a breath, opening and closing her mouth a few times before she finds her voice, and everything starts pouring out. By the time she finishes explaining, Zarya is fighting back a growl, and Mei is holding her hand so tight its almost painful. The brunette is trying not to cry as she awaits their responses, her heart clenching in her chest as her mind recalls the fact that she has imprinted on the girl she was meant to protect. The woman she came to call her friend, both before and after the wipe. Years of suppression had her instincts reeling, craving the contact from the woman she was made to love. Lena wanted to do nothing more than run out the door, and keep going until she found the Lacroix. She doesn't have that chance as Zarya shifts, nuzzling the smaller woman. Lena doesn't mind the rough texture, the beginnings of a small smile forming on her face. "I do not want to believe it is true, that Morrison and Reyes did this, but..." The pink haired statue shakes her head, strong arms pulling the wolf closer. "To make someone forget so much, to make a werewolf forget her imprint... This is wrong, this is traitorous. What are you going to do, little pup?" Lena sighs, and it's her turn to shake her head. "... I'm gonna go out there, and I'm not going to rest until I find her. I'm going to bring her home." Zarya nods, stealing a glance at Mei. No words are spoken between them, but Mei nods in silent agreement. It makes Lena tilt her head, and Zarya can't help but chuckle. "We will go with you, Lena. You are not the only one charged with protecting Amélie." This time, the smile on Lena's face is wide and sincere, and she wraps her arms around both gargoyles in a tight embrace. 

 

"I cant thank you two enough... Let's get going!"

 

On the other side of the wall, Winston and Reinhardt glance at one another. "I can't blame her, Wilhelm... I wouldn't want to be around any of us either. The gargoyles were asleep when this happened, she'll confide in them more than she'll ever confide in us again..." Winston muttered as both men turned their attention to the silver portal behind them. Metallic eyes are glaring at them as the tall form of Mercury steps through the swirling opening, a large crate hauled over her shoulder. She holds her glare for a few lingering seconds before snorting a cloud of smoke at the two. "If you lot are done making your own team hate you, we need a hand with these" the drake hisses, tossing the wooden container at Reinhardt. The knight catches it with a huff, feet sliding back until his heels hit the icy wall behind him. The draconic woman doesn't give either of them a chance to answer as she stalks back into the portal. Fareeha appears just as the other woman vanishes, two boxes held in her arms. She shakes her head with an eye roll as she walks down the base hallway. For the next two hours, several crates, maps, weapons, and armors were brought over from the remains of Eichenwalde castle. Winston sat atop a crate, eyes scanning over a parchment just as Hana set the last box down. She shook her arms lightly, brown eyes locking onto Mercury. Angela stood next to the drake with a slight smile on her face. With a devious grin, she pulled out her cellphone. Mercury glanced around the room for a moment, eyes briefly flickering over the occupants in the room.

 

Winston was still absorbed in his papers, Reinhardt was helping Fareeha open a medium sized box to check its contents, and Torbjörn was running his hand over a silver sword, muttering under his breath about the way the pommel was made. Hana quickly made it look like she was busy as Mercury looked her way, her hands moving as if she were trying to open the crate. Her ruse pays off as the drake finally turns her gaze back to her mother, a scowl on her face, regardless of the almost loving light in her chrome eyes. Hana lifts her phone just as the blonde necromancer wraps her arms around her daughter in a hug, Mercury flicking her tail in an irritated manor. For a moment, the vampire thinks Mercury isn't going to hug her back, anger surging through her veins. It cools before she can say anything though, Mercury finally relaxing and relenting, her scale covered arms settling around Angela's shoulders, her fists clenched to keep her razor sharp claws away from the blonde. Hana snaps the tender moment, the smile on her face quickly vanishing as the drake she just took a picture of jerks her head towards the sound of the camera clicking. Hot cinders leave Mercury's mouth as she growls, trying to pull away from Angela, clawed feet digging into the tile floors. 

 

"What do you think you're doing, you blood sucking little parasite-" 

 

"Mercury, aufhören!"

 

A strong gust of air swirls around the room as Fareeha charges over, bronze wings spread wide behind her as she steps between Mercury and Hana. She glares at the silver scaled woman, her eyes flickering between her and Angela. The blonde is still holding her daughter tightly, though she's no longer trying to pull the taller back. The drake growls lowly, fingers curved at her sides in preparation to attack. Chrome orbs never wavering from Fareeha, not even bothering to look as Reinhardt, Winston, and Torbjörn came to stand behind the gryphon. "Stand down, Mercury..." the Egyptian orders, earning a defiant snarl as a reply. A tense minute goes by before Mercury turns away, breaking free of Angela's hold, waving her hand beside her. The sound of a distant chime resounded in the room as the same silver portal from before opened, swirling lazily as its summoner approached. The woman pauses just before she walks through, turning back with a glare at the group. Fareeha has moved to Angela's side, her hand entwined with her wife's, one broad wing wrapped securely around her shoulder. 

 

"I mean this when I say it... Any of you come crawling back to Eichenwalde, and I will kill you. And I mean any of you."

 

With a her liquid metal gaze locked on Angela, the drake backs into her portal. The magic fades away with the sound of another chime, and the heroes of Overwatch find themselves alone with one another. "I knew we should have just left that hatchling all those years ago!" Torbjörn exclaims, shaking his hook in the air. "We wiped out the dragons for a reason, only to be stuck with that ungrateful reptile!" Angela turns, blue eyes slanted into a harsh glare that would rival that of her daughter's. The dwarf shrunk under her gaze, scratching the back of his neck. "That ungrateful reptile has saved your life more than once, and she has every right to be angry with us. We've done... questionable things that we can't justify. Let her be angry." the blonde says quietly. Her phone vibrates in her pocket as soon as her words end, Hana nudging her side. A smile works its way onto to her face as she opens the message she has been sent, the picture of her and Mercury quickly becoming the background on her phone. "Hah, be sure to send me that as well, little Hana." Reinhardt says, walking over to the nearest box, and ripping the top open. "In the meantime, let us finish taking inventory. We have be graced with much needed supplies, and we should take advantage of this!" With a thunderous laugh, he lifts a piece of armor from the box, a fond smile shining on his face. It was a helmet, two toned with bronze and gray, a gold and engraved pair of eagle wings spreading from the crest. A large finger traces over the detailed feathers, the knight's remaining eye misting over.

 

"I owe our little drake a lifetime of favors. She has taken such care of my master's armor.... Let's open the rest of these, my friends! We'll show those Talon bastards what for with these relics!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Omnics, Torbjörn hates dragons.
> 
> A slightly shorter chapter that I'm still not 100% happy with, but... Bah. I hope you enjoy it, regardless of what I think of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions or comments? You can ask them here, or send them to my Tumblr.
> 
> http://thewxywardtitan.tumblr.com/


End file.
